


Into the woods we go

by luminfics, themoonknows



Series: Round 2018 [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Road Trips, Smut, i feel so bad for making zitao the bad guy but I DID WHAT I HAD TO TO DO, in which luhan is as straight as a ruler and minseok doesn't even know what a sexual orientation is, yep there's smut it this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminfics/pseuds/luminfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonknows/pseuds/themoonknows
Summary: To help their friend get over a messy break-up, Minseok and the boys are forced by their other friend to join him on a trip to the outskirts of Busan. Little did Minseok know that the trip would come to mean something entirely else for him and his best friend, Luhan.The one in which Minseok is confused and Luhan is 100 percent straight. (Sure Jan)





	Into the woods we go

**Author's Note:**

> [Aff for cover/poster](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1357686/into-the-woods-we-go-exo-luhan-friends-roadtrip-xiumin-minseok-lovers-xiuhan-lumin)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Fic collage by luminfics](https://twitter.com/luminfics/status/1012459522894508033)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Username: anonymous until reveals  
> Prompt Number: #50 (we’re on a road trip with some friends and we have to share a hotel room and there’s only one bed and a whole lot of sexual tension)  
> Title: Into the woods we go  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 14k  
> Warnings: Detailed smut scene
> 
> Author’s Notes:  
> I can’t believe I finally joined a fic fest and I can’t believe I actually managed to finish it??  
> First of all, thank you to the person who left this prompt! I changed a few things to make everything fit the storyline, but I hope it’ll still satisfy you. I tried my best to include all exo-m members as per request, but only managed to mention a couple of them briefly as to not interfere with the plot too much.  
> Second of all, I want to say a big thank you to the admins of this fest. Thank you for being so quick when responding to my many questions and thank you for keeping the xiuhan stories alive.  
> Lastly, I’d like to add that I’m NOT a native English speaker. Therefore you may encounter a phrase or two that is grammarly incorrect or misspelt and I’m sorry for that, but I’m trying my best to improve my English writing skills every day.  
> With that being said, please enjoy and don’t be afraid to tell me what you think about this story!

 

_"Good morning everyone! It's finally Saturday which means that most of our listeners are having their day off today. Today also marks the beginning of a long summer break for many of South Korea's younger citizens, although, I'm afraid us older people aren't as spoiled. Anyways... Let's hear what Miss Lee has to say about this week's weather forecast!"_

 

Minseok tunes out the familiar voice of his favourite radio host as he pours some cereal into his breakfast bowl. Since it's the first day of his almost two-month-long summer break, he decides to sit down on the sofa in the living room instead of eating his breakfast in the kitchen like he usually does. His favourite American tv-show appears on the small TV as soon as he switches it on since no one has touched the remote since yesterday when he went to sleep.

 

Two months. Two months of doing nothing at all. Well, almost.

 

Some of his friends at the university would start working at their summer jobs straight away, but Minseok and his closest friends had made sure that they at least got themselves two weeks off. If Minseok was allowed to decide, he wouldn't work for the whole break. But things weren't that easy when you lived alone and had bills to pay. Unlike the majority of his friends, he'd been lucky enough to get a decent part-time job in his freshman year. This summer break marks his third year of employment at the local pet store down the street.

 

Once this summer break comes to an end, Minseok will begin his final year at university. He'll no longer be a junior, instead, a complete, full-grown, matured senior. But it's still one year left, so he doesn't let himself think too much about what his last year holds for him. For now, it's better to just focus on what adventures this summer will bring.

 

It's a couple of hours later when Minseok's cell phone starts to vibrate beside his spot on the sofa.

 

"What's up, Jongdae?" he says as a greeting.

 

"Minseok! I don't have much time!" Jongdae's voice sounds hysteric over the speakers. Minseok sits up straight and focuses on his friend's voice. "They told me I could make one phone call. Oh my go- you have to send help, Minseok! They're going to kill me if-". The voice is cut short and Minseok panics when he hears Jongdae's scream.

 

"Jongdae! Where are you right now? What's happening?" Minseok yells and hurries out to the narrow hallway where all of his shoes are organised by colour.

 

There's no answer on the other end, just the sound of someone moving around while breathing loudly.

 

Minseok is out on the street before he knows it. He doesn't even recall putting his shoes on. "Jongdae please answer me! Tell me where you are!" There's still no answer. Minseok is just about to sprint off to the nearest police station when a car drives up to him by the tiny parking lot.

 

"What's up, loser?"

 

Minseok almost jumps out of his skin when he recognises the voice. His fear is immediately replaced by rage.

 

"Kim Jongdae, I will murder you!" Minseok threatens and reaches for his friend's face over the driver's window. The smug expression on Jongdae's face makes Minseok's blood boil. "I thought you were dead, you disgusting piece of sh-".

 

"Hey, hey, hey! Take it easy, man," Jongdae laughs and grabs both of Minseok's frantic hands so that they won't reach their target. "I just wanted to play a joke on you since you've been so uptight this last month, with finals and all."

 

Minseok forces himself to calm down so that he won't do anything he'll regret later. "And you thought faking your own death would ease my nerves? I still don’t understand why they won't admit you to a mental hospital."

 

"I love you too," Jongdae sings and steps out of the car.

 

Although Minseok would prefer for Jongdae to lie in a ditch somewhere far away at the moment, he thinks better of it and invites his friend into the apartment building.

 

The two friends had gotten to know each other through school a year ago. While Minseok is to be a senior at the end of the summer, Jongdae will only be a sophomore. He still remembers the first time he met Jongdae. It'd been at the first day of football practice last year. Their coach had introduced the nervous freshmen to the group of young men reeking of both sweat and testosterone.

 

Minseok's best friend, Luhan, loves to play jokes on everyone. That's why no one had been surprised when Luhan walked up to the new teammates and slapped all of them on their buttocks. Everyone – but one guy – had turned red and tried to flee from Luhan's grabby hands. What Luhan wasn't prepared for was that one of the freshmen responded by grabbing Luhan's hand and placed it on his bulge. Luhan's face had turned bright red and he'd been one blink away from ''breaking the kid’s jaw in half'' as he retold everyone on a regular basis.

 

The daring freshman had of course been none other than Kim Jongdae.

 

No one has been able to separate the three friends ever since.

 

"I still can't believe you wanted me to touch your dick!" Luhan will say from time to time whenever they bring up the old memories. "And you're telling us you're not gay... pft."

 

And Jongdae's response is the same every time; "I'm as straight as a ruler. I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't grope me every practice."

 

"I don't 'grope' people! As a matter of fact, I'm a hundred per cent straight!"

 

Jongdae always rolls his eyes and whispers out a "Sure, Jan." End of discussion.

 

Once they reach Minseok's floor and the older of the two is about to walk into the living room to take off from where he left, Jongdae stops him.

 

"Nuh-uh, dear. I have other plans for you," he states and walks past Minseok, heading towards the bedroom.

 

"What do you mean?" Minseok asks as he follows his friend. Jongdae makes himself comfortable on Minseok's unmade bed and lets out a loud yawn.

 

"You, my dear friend, are going to pack your bags immediately because we're going on a road-trip!" The freshman screams out the last words in excitement. When Minseok doesn't respond, he continues. "We only have a couple of weeks until all of us have to work, so I thought we could spend at least a weekend away from Seoul. Doesn't that sound like a good idea?”

 

This may sound like great news to some, but for Minseok - who prefers to have everything planned in advance - these news sounds stressful. He has to:

 

  1. Find some clean clothes which will be a task in itself since he hasn't used his washing machine for a whole week.
  2. Clean out his fridge so that nothing will go bad while he's away
  3. Pee
  4. Water his two succulents
  5. The most crucial one: Call his sister so that she can stop by and water said succulents while he's away



 

"I can't leave just like that! Why can't we plan this out and go in a couple of days instead?" Minseok asks frantically. Jongdae shakes his head and starts playing with his phone.

 

"We have to leave right now because–". He shows Minseok the display on his phone. There's an unread message from Luhan. "Luhan and Yifan are waiting for us to pick them up. They're at Lu's place, so if I were you, I would get going and start packing."

 

"Why didn't you guys tell me yesterday while we were hanging out? It's so typical of you to decide everything last minute," Minseok complains but walks over to his wardrobe to pick out some clean clothes.

 

"That's because I planned this all by myself as soon as I woke up this morning! Lu and Yifan had no idea this would be happening until I called them an hour or so before I came here. Although, I must say they seemed more optimistic about the news in comparison to you, Sir." Jongdae types out a short reply to Luhan and then proceeds to help Minseok pack his stuff in the latter's worn-out backpack.

 

While the two friends quickly toss some clothes and other necessities into the bag, Jongdae explains how the idea had come to him this morning.

 

"Ever since Yifan got dumped by that Shitao guy–"

 

"It's Zitao."

 

"–That Zitao guy–" Jongdae continues with a glare–" he's been acting weird. I mean, who wouldn't be devastated if your partner was cheating on you with one of your Uni professors? So I thought a road trip with his three best friends could cheer him up a bit. A few days on the outskirts of Busan to strengthen our brotherhood, yeah?"

 

Minseok had to agree that it actually seemed like a nice thing to do for their friend. No one besides Yifan had taken a liking Zitao since the Chinese exchange student had shown signs of not possessing the best characteristics. First and foremost, he'd been cheating on Yifan. But he'd also treated Yifan poorly from the first day he was introduced to the three friends. Of course, their friend had been too blinded by love to think rationally, so he hadn't listened when they repeatedly voiced their concerns.

 

It's a horrible way to think, but maybe this cheating scandal was what it'd taken for Yifan to think straight again.

 

Once Minseok has crossed out everything from his To-Do list – his sister promised to come by to water his plants whenever she was free – they are ready to leave. First, they have to stop by at Jongdae's parents' house to return the car Jongdae has burrowed to go to Minseok's place.

 

When Jongdae shows him what vehicle they will drive to Busan with, Minseok can’t control the laugh that escapes his lips.

 

"Where the hell did you get that thing from?" he asks as he takes in the decrepit car.

 

"I borrowed it from grandpa. It's an imported VW2 T2, also known as a Volkswagen Bus." Jongdae strokes the scratched car door with the palm of his hand. "Isn't it a beauty?"

 

The bus looks exactly like the ones Minseok has seen multiply families own in western movies, the typical road-trip van. The upper part of the van is white with patches of rust coming through, while the lower half is painted muted yellow. All the windows are intact but it does look like one of the tires are about to come off at any second. Other than that, it seems like a decent ride.

 

While Jongdae hurries into his house to switch car keys and get his bag, Minseok loads his backpack into the surprisingly spacious trunk. He takes out the speaker he brought and makes himself comfortable in the passenger seat.

 

"Will this wreck really be able to take us all the way to Busan and back?" is the first thing Luhan asks as they pull over to the side of the road where Luhan's family home is located.

 

"Might as well ask me to jump off a bridge if this is your way to cheer me up," Yifan adds and eyes the van suspiciously.

 

Jongdae steps out of the van to help the newcomers load their luggage into the trunk. "That joke wasn't funny, Yifan. And yes, Luhan. There's nothing a little oil and silver tape can't do." The response causes Yifan and Luhan to exchange worried glances and Minseok chokes on the water he just took a sip of.

 

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Luhan says and seats himself behind Minseok. Yifan is quick to follow and sits down behind the driver's seat, resting his back against the hard door and throwing his legs up on Luhan's lap.

 

"Do we even know where we're going to stay?" Minseok asks once they on the road again. A nostalgic tune plays from the portable speaker.

 

"Of course we do!" Jongdae exclaims and honks the horn as at least four cars speed past them. "I've made sure that we'll be staying in a cosy little cabin in the outskirts of Busan, in the middle of the woods, for at least two nights."

 

"That sounds like a bad horror movie," Yifan states and offers everyone a piece of gum.

 

Minseok takes one and puts it in his mouth. "I'm sure we won't be murdered, Yifan. Staying at a remote cabin actually sounds rather fun if you ask me." Luhan hums in agreement behind him.

 

The ride to Busan would take approximately five hours considering their choice of vehicle wasn't the fastest way of transportation. They spent the trip singing along to old rock songs, munching on chips and talking about their memories together. Even though the three soon-to-be seniors only had known Jongdae for a year, he'd been nothing but welcomed into the group of friends. Everyone had their own role to play.

 

The others always teased Minseok for being uptight around people he just met, therefore, they all agreed that he was the hermit of the group. On the contrary, Luhan had been appointed the social butterfly role – although Jongdae insisted that he should be the "perv" of the group after that one football incident. Yifan was simply Yifan. No one can quite pinpoint the kind of person he is. Minseok and Luhan have known him for three since they have been in the same English course as him during those years. Yifan was Yifan, and they all loved him. Everyone loved each other.

 

"STOP THE CAR I HAVE TO TAKE A LEAK!" Yifan yells two hours into the trip and manages to startle all of them. Jongdae almost drives off the road but manages to straighten up the steering wheel just in time.

 

"Do you want to get us all killed? Jesus Christ!" By the way Luhan's voice cracks, Minseok can tell he's a little shaken up.

 

"I will personally rip your pretty head off if no one stops this fucking car in less than a minute!" Yifan grunts and unfastens his seatbelt. Fortunately, Jongdae is able to pull over at a gas station a couple of tense seconds later.

 

As soon as the wheels have stopped moving, Yifan jumps out of the car and runs the fastest any of his friends have ever seen him run before. Jongdae follows quickly behind, which leaves Minseok and Luhan all alone in the squeaking van.

 

"You can tell Yifan is stressed when he, out of all people, says that you have a pretty face," Minseok jokes and turns in his seat so that he can look back on Luhan.

 

"It's easy for you to joke around when you weren't the one who fell victim to Wu Yifan's fury. I was seconds away from wetting my pants, so I think I should also seize this opportunity and use the restroom," Luhan breathes out and climbs out of the car. Minseok tags along, not having anything better to do.

 

The two stalls in the restroom are both occupied so they stroll around the tiny store while waiting for Yifan and Jongdae to finish their business. They buy some snacks, drinks and other essentials for the remaining part of the trip. Luhan offers to buy the latest issue of the magazine Minseok likes, and who is Minseok to decline such a generous offer?

 

Luhan and Minseok have known each other for three years now, along with Yifan. But Luhan and Minseok have been the closest even from the first day they met in their creative writing class, and that's something the two friends take a lot of pride in. Before Jongdae joined their football team, the two friends had struggled and relied on each other until they finally got accepted to the team. They'd spent countless nights at Minseok's place, studying for tests and seminars. Minseok often felt sorry for the fact that they hadn't gotten to know each other sooner, in their early childhood. Whenever Minseok voiced these thoughts, Luhan reminded him that they had many more years of friendship to come. Besides, Luhan hadn't moved from China until the moment he got accepted to their University in Seoul, so there would've been no chance that they could've met under other circumstances.

 

When he comes to think of it, this is the first trip he's ever taken with Luhan. And Jongdae. And Yifan. Of course.

 

"Excuse me? Are you Sehun?" It's a girl asking, probably around their age by the looks of it. She's looking expectantly at Luhan.

 

Luhan laughs awkwardly and scratches his neck. "Ehm no, I'm not," he answers and neither of them is surprised when the girl looks rather disappointed.

 

"Oh... Maybe you've heard this before, but you and Sehun look quite similar," she says as her cheeks turn rosy.

 

Minseok knows Luhan gets to hear this stuff all the time. It is no secret that his friend and the popular singer Sehun looks alike in many aspects. But while Sehun possesses an almost dreamlike beauty that one only can find in fairytales, Luhan possesses the everyday beauty. He doesn't have milky white skin and eyes that sparkle of innocent, lips as red as wine or voice as soft as velvet. No, his Luhan – the real Luhan – is beautiful in the simplest way.

 

He's beautiful by the way his dark eyes hide the years of anxiety his move from China caused him. His lips are thin and cracked, but they utter nothing but kind words and comforting advice to a stressed Minseok. The crooked bottom teeth, perfectly styled black hair, sharp jawline and gummy smiles are what makes Luhan stunning in his own way.

 

Wait. Why is Minseok thinking about this all of a sudden?

 

"Yeah I have, but it's okay. You're not the first one and probably not the last one, either," Luhan assures when he notices that the girl is embarrassed.

 

"Although you're not Sehun, I must say that you're very handsome," the girl giggles and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

Minseok feels like he's intruding when Luhan laughs, his face turning red. The former doesn't know why, but he feels irritated by the way his friend drags his fingers through his hair. Not to mention the way he tries to act ignorant by fidgeting with the hem of his T-shirt, flashing an inch of naked skin to the girl.

 

"Ah, thank you. You too. Pretty! I mean you're pretty, too," Luhan stammers. If he hadn't looked so goddamn adorable slash hot, Minseok would've been embarrassed for his sake.

 

The girl chuckles again, this time a couple octaves higher than just a few seconds ago. "So... Since I think you're kind of hot and you think I'm pretty..." She reaches for something in the small clutch and hands it to Luhan. "Can I get your number? Or your Snapchat if that makes you more comfortable?"

 

Luhan throws Minseok a weary look and is just about to grab the girl's phone when Minseok clears his throat and puts his hand on Luhan's shoulder.

 

"Sorry for interrupting!" he exclaims without showing any sign of remorse. He turns to Luhan. "Are you sure your girlfriend would approve of this, man?" Luhan furrows his eyebrows.

 

"Huh? What are you–"

 

"Exactly! Imagine how angry she will be if she finds out about this," Minseok interrupts as soon as Luhan is about to question him.

 

The girl looks bothered now. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were already taken." As soon as she utters the words, a car honks its horn outside the shop and she turns her head towards the noise. "I assume that's my cue to leave. Bye!" She runs off before any of them can say anything.

 

Luhan shakes his head and removes Minseok's hand from his shoulder.

 

"What in the scorching hell was that all about?" he asks while eyeing Minseok, letting out a sigh of disbelief.

 

"C'mon, I was only helping you! Besides, we all know that chicks ain't your cup of tea." Minseok probably deserves the light shove that comment earns him.

 

"Shut up! She was really cute and you made me look like a cheating douche in front of her." Luhan walks past him and looks out the window where the car with the girl is pulling out of the parking lot. "And just because Yifan is bi, queer or whatever, doesn't mean that everyone in our friend group has to be gay, too!" He doesn't say it in a way that could insult anyone, Minseok knows that.

 

"Sure, Jan."

 

Minseok probably deserves that shove too.

 

Yifan and Jongdae exit the stalls a couple of minutes later, both looking like huge weights have been lifted off their shoulders. It probably has something to do with their now emptied bladders. Minseok and Luhan make quick business and not long after, the four friends and the rusty van take off once again.

 

Seoul's skyline, with its extraordinary mountains and illuminated high rise buildings, is long left behind. The busy highways get less crowded the closer they get to Busan. Busan is also a big city, but as Jongdae drives past exit after exist where most of the cars turn off the road, they understand how far into the woods the cabin must be located.

 

The GPS on Yifan's phone notifies them that they'll arrive at their destination in less than thirty minutes. Speaking of Yifan, he already seems to be in a better mood. During an almost annoyingly long part of the trip, he'd been playing rap song after rap song. The friends would've been more annoyed if it hadn't been for the fact the Yifan could rap in both Korean, Chinese and English. He’s kind of a badass in that way.

 

The van pulls over by a narrow trail when it can no longer squish through the dense forest. It's with stiff legs and growling stomachs the four friends step out of the vehicle. Jongdae makes everyone carry their food stock and as much of their luggage as possible, while the boy himself only grabs the portable speaker and heads into the woods. Minseok curses to himself as the mosquitos and other insects are buzzing around them, trying to suck them dry like vampires. He's not too fond of the idea of spraying insecticide wherever he steps his foot during this trip.

 

Groaning by Minseok's side, Yifan is just about to put his luggage down and yell at Jongdae for making them walk this far when the cabin makes itself visible through leaf covered branches.

 

It's not as tiny as they'd thought it would be. With a roof which looks like it's a few seconds from falling in and a patio made of some recycled sheet material, it appears to be the miniature lodge Jongdae had shown them pictures of on their way here. Other than that, it looks like it's in good shape. The tree logs seem to be recently painted in some kind of oil, hence the barely distinguishable smell. Tall windows cover almost the entire left side of the cabin, painting the insides with a golden glow. There's also a rock chimney built into the house, right by the door. Other than that, the accommodation looks like any other cabin they've ever seen.

 

While Yifan and Jongdae drop all their belongings outside the entrance and hurries inside to check it out, Minseok and Luhan take a walk around the house to see what else was included in the price. They've just rounded a corner when Luhan jumps in excitement.

 

"Look, Minseok!"

 

Minseok looks to where Luhan is pointing and smiles broadly.

 

"We can make a fire and bathe in it tonight! I've seen loads of people bathing in these in movies, but I've never seen one with my own eyes," Luhan provides and walks up to the wood-fired hot tub.

 

"I bet Yifan knows how to get this going since he's basically a pyromaniac." Minseok looks around to find what he's looking for. "And there we have some pre-chopped firewood which we can use to start a fire. I think I saw a fire pit behind those bushes. The firewood will come in handy there, too."

 

"I'm not – in any way – trying to boost Jongdae's ego, but I'm actually really excited for this trip. Not only will this help Yifan get his thoughts in order, but it'll do all four of us good. Don't you think?" Luhan asks and turns towards Minseok. Minseok can’t do anything but agree.

 

Luhan had been on the brink to complete exhaustion these last couple of months. Exhaustion meaning “lying in bed, staring at the ceiling while contemplating the meaning of life”'. The recent finals week had taken a toll on all of them, but Luhan – being the overachiever that he is – had almost collapsed when he walked out of the lecture hall last week. After that day, Minseok had kindly forced Luhan to stay at his place for the remaining days of finals, just to make sure he ate all his meals and got enough of sleep.

 

Now, with Luhan looking at him with a hint of excitement in his dark eyes, Minseok is also happy that Jongdae forced them to join him on this weekend trip.

 

"Let's go inside and see where the hooligans went," Minseok proposes and turns on his heel, a grinning Luhan accompanying him.

 

The inside of the cabin looks like something straight out of a western movie. The wall in which the door is built into is solely made of grey stone, while the remaining walls look the same as the outside, log after log stacked upon each other. There's a loft, too, but it's not open to the rest of the one-roomed cabin. A narrow stair leads to the door which will take one to the loft. Other than the rather spacious loft, the first floor of the cabin is open to anyone who walks through the front door. With the large windows facing the woods, the room appears to be bigger than it lets on.

 

Minseok examines the kitchen which is placed in the right corner of the hut, his eager hands going through all the utensils that their host has provided. It appears that Yifan filled the fridge with the food they brought while he and Luhan were outside admiring the hot tub.

 

On the other side of the room, a large dining table with accompanying chairs is situated. Above it hangs a chandelier of some sort. It doesn't look unusual at first glance. But when Minseok really looks at it, he sees that instead of shimmering crystals, it's made of some poor animal's antlers. Perhaps a deer's?

 

A large couch and a pair of armchairs are placed by the fireplace. Beside the fireplace hangs a brown checkered curtain, hiding a built-in single bed. Minseok is just about to declare it as his spot when Jongdae appears out of nowhere, jumping up onto the bed, hitting his head on the low ceiling.

 

"I call shotgun!" he declares and rubs his injured forehead.

 

"Hey! I thought you were only allowed to call shotgun when you're about to drive somewhere!" Minseok whines and looks towards the couch where Yifan is making himself comfortable. Yifan's eyes meet his.

 

"Hell no! You better get a bed of your own." Minseok sighs in defeat at Yifan's response.

 

Luhan – who just came out of the bathroom – points to where all of their bags are tossed in a pile. "I bought a sleeping bag just in case something like this would happen. I can take the floor if all the beds are taken."

 

"Absolutely no! There's no way we're going to sleep on the hard floor, Luhan. I'd rather sleep outside!" Minseok almost yells and finds himself growing further irritated when both Yifan and Jongdae exchanges humoured glances.

 

"That's another option," Luhan agrees as if he's actually considering it.

 

Minseok is just about to object when Jongdae clears his throat. All three friends look at the youngest.

 

"Instead of arguing over something you can't solve, why don't you go up and check if there are any beds on the loft?" Jongdae grins as Minseok and Luhan look dumbfounded.

 

"That's actually a great idea," Minseok agrees and scratches his neck in embarrassment. One would think a pair of soon-to-be seniors would be more rational than this. With both Jongdae and Yifan giving them hopeless looks, Minseok and Luhan hurries up the stair and open the door to the loft.

 

At first glance, he gets thrilled when his eyes land on the small double bed in the middle of the room. Or maybe the word mattress would seem more fitting since it's literally just a mattress lying on the floor. The covers are clad in the same brown checkered material as the curtains downstairs. There's a window on the left side of the room. Below it is a built-in window seat with fluffy pillows in mismatching colours and prints. There's a clear view of the hot tub and firepit from here. Hanging above the bed is a light string, branching out across the ceiling. It must look beautiful at night. Aside from that, the room is rather empty apart from a tiny bookshelf and a painting of a butterfly resting on a sunflower.

 

But it's only when Minseok's eyes land on Luhan that he understands what the single bed means. Either Luhan will be sleeping on the floor, or the two of them will share bed.

 

It shouldn't be weird. After all, they've shared beds hundreds of times before this. Heck, when Minseok moved into his apartment a couple of months after he began his freshman year, Luhan had practically lived with him for a few months. But something in Minseok's stomach still flutters at the thought of having a sleeping Luhan pressed up against him in such a small bed.

 

He should probably stop thinking about it.

 

"Hey! This will be so cosy!" Luhan exclaims as he takes in his surroundings. Minseok nods even though he knows his friend can't see him from where he's standing by the window.

 

A shout from downstairs calls them. It's Yifan, complaining about how he's literally starving and is one second from passing out. A hungry Yifan is probably in the top five of Minseok's greatest fears. A Yifan in an urgent need to pee coming shortly after. With that in mind, both he and Luhan hurries down the stairs. Luhan gives Yifan company while the latter attempts to start a fire in the pit outside. While the two of them nearly sets the whole garden on fire, Minseok and Jongdae prepare the meat and the vegetables they want to grill.

 

"So... sharing beds with Lucky Luhan, ay?" Jongdae smirks and wiggles his eyebrows in a very Jongdae-like manner when Minseok almost chops his thumb off with the knife that just slipped.

 

"What about it? Besides, how do you even know that there's only one bed up there if you haven't even gone to check it out?" Minseok asks and tries to sound as nonchalant as possible. He doesn't even know why he feels the need to act nonchalant in the first place.

 

"You think I didn't call the host before driving five hours to get here? I have everything mapped out, my friend," says Jongdae, and Minseok has to swallow the urge to wipe that confident grin off his pretty face. Jongdae continues. "I really hope you get it on tonight. I've been waiting for an opportunity like this one for way too long."

 

Minseok actually cuts himself this time.

 

"What the hell are you on about?" he wheezes as he washes his injured finger in the sink. He hates that Jongdae looks even more satisfied when his face raises in temperature.

 

"Don't give me that bull. I think we all know that you've been crushing on Lu since he saved you from that homophobic asshole in the cafeteria half a year ago. It's all over your face, Minseok."

 

"I definitely did not know about the fact that I have a crush on my best friend, no," Minseok sputters and presses a tissue against the small wound.

 

Jongdae rolls his eyes, a talent of his. "Seriously, Minseok. It's okay." He wants to step away when his friend throws a comforting arm over his shoulders but decides not to since he's the epitome of kindness. "Yifan and I have been talking and we noticed that you've been acting weird around Luhan ever since the incident. We just want you to know that you getting it on with Luhan won't ruin the friendship the four of us have. I'm not trying to be all sappy, but we just want you to be happy. And we certainly don't want you to feel like you have to hide something like this from us, you know?"

 

Minseok would've laughed and brushed it off if it wasn't for the fact that Jongdae had hit spot on.

 

Jongdae must’ve noticed the way Minseok tensed up because one second they're standing beside each other and the next, Minseok feels himself getting embraced by a pair of firm arms.

 

Without giving it a second thought, the thing he's been pondering about for months leaves his lips.

 

"He's not even into guys."

 

The arms around him tighten.

 

"My dear friend," Jongdae begins. "You may have been the bestest of friends with Luhan for more than three years now, but you still can't read that boy even if your life was on the line. He's clearly interested in other genders than the one dealing with long hair, boobs and a vagina. You would see this too if you didn't believe every word that is uttered from Lu's mouth!"

 

"But he always gets upset when you imply that he's something else but straight," Minseok mentions and Jongdae lets him go to look into his eyes.

 

"Kim Minseok. Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way he blushes whenever someone with a dick flirts with him. I still remember when my older cousin Yixing attended one of our football games when Lu first joined the team. I swear to God, Luhan would not stop eyeing his bum nor his crotch. He even stuttered like an embarrassed little girl when Yixing complimented him on his throw-in tactics." Jongdae smiles as if the memory is precious to him. "So I can ensure you that if you want to give this thing with Lu a shot, he'll almost certainly be up for it."

 

The "almost certainly" part doesn't sound very convincing, but Minseok tries to smile anyway. The worried expression on Jongdae's face doesn't suit him, not when he's supposed to be all dimples and smirks all the time.

 

Even though Minseok doesn't want to admit it, something feels lighter inside of him. As if his lungs can take deeper breaths and a heavy weight have been lifted off his shoulders. Jongdae's words won't mean much if Luhan ends up ending their friendship – if Minseok ever gathers enough courage to confess to him, that is – but they still comfort Minseok in some weird way. Maybe it's only the knowledge of someone recognising his worries, still, Minseok gives Jongdae a last hug and goes back to chopping vegetables as if nothing has happened. He's relieved when his friend accompanies him and starts whistling to a tune of an old cartoon from when they were both probably using the potty.

 

It's almost two hours later, and the four friends have gathered around the fire pit, their stomachs full of all the food they've eaten over the last hour. Someone has put Luhan's party-pooper playlist on shuffle which has resulted in both tears and laughs as they've taken turns retelling stories from their respective childhoods and memories of their time together at uni. The night is not too cold and the sparks from the fire make the cosiest sound. Minseok is warm and with his best friends. He's happy.

 

And Luhan is beautiful.

 

Minseok can't believe it took him this long to come to terms with his feelings. It's only now when he not-so-subtly looks at Luhan from across the fire pit, that he really sees him for the first time.

 

He's everything anyone would ever long for, with his fiery eyes and blinding smile. Something in Minseok flutters everytime Luhan laughs at one of his stories, or when he looks at him without any humour in his eyes. Just looking at Minseok as if there's something he's curious about. Minseok casts his eyes towards the fire whenever that happens.

 

"Speaking of Transfer Tanner, do you all remember when he accidentally walked in on Yifan stroking his bazooka in–"

 

"For the love of God, don't call it bazooka out of all things!" Yifan interrupts, his cheeks turning red as Jongdae continues as if no one had said anything.

 

"Stroking his bazooka in one of the bathroom stalls on the top floor? You're probably the reason Tanner left Korea only a week later, Yifan." Everyone laughs but Yifan, who currently has his face buried in his large hands.

 

"I feel so bad for him. Tanner was a good kid," the main character of the story sighs and the words are muffled behind his hands.

 

"Or that one time when Luhan touched my crotch and liked it. Man, that was gold." They've all heard Jongdae tell this story over a hundred times by now. "The first day of football practice, and BAM! You've loved dicks ever since." Minseok doesn't miss the wink Jongdae sends him.

 

Luhan splutters as he speaks, "Why do you always bring that up? You were the one to place my innocent hand on your sinful package and it was probably the worst experience of my entire life! Besides, I already have a penis of my own, so why would I want another one when there are plenty of girls who look way better than all of you combined?"

 

Ouch.

 

"That stings," Minseok jokes and attempts to play along like he usually does. But this time he wonders if there's actually a hint of truth in Luhan's statement. After all, what is Minseok's gummy smile and too-pointy nose compared to Luhan's youthful beauty? He's not dumb. Luhan can get anyone he wants, so why would he ever want to be with someone like Minseok. To be fair, Minseok is pretty sure that Luhan still wouldn't want him even if he was born a girl.

 

Yepp, it definitely stings.

 

They spend the rest of the evening like that, watching the fire slowly going out while the moon replaces the sun above the treetops. Yifan is the first one to move inside, claiming that the night is young but the day even younger, therefore he goes to bed in hopes of waking up early enough the see the sunrise. Jongdae makes his leave only a few minutes later, yawning exaggeratedly whilst walking inside. Minseok doesn't miss the humorous smirk Jongdae sends his way before closing the door behind him.

 

Which now leaves Minseok and Luhan to themselves. Why does everything suddenly seem so awkward? He and Luhan have never been awkward around each other.

 

"It's getting kind of chilly," Luhan states and wraps his arms around his torso as to illustrate his words. Minseok nods and hovers his hands over the dead fire. "Do you want to try the hot-tub or should we wait until tomorrow when the others can join?"

 

"I wouldn't mind taking a bath." The words leave his lips before he's able to realise what taking a bath with Luhan means.

 

It's only when Minseok comes back out after changing into his black swimming trunks – Luhan was already wearing his so he started the fire in the hot-tub while Minseok went upstairs – that he realises what he's gotten himself into.

 

The red trunks Luhan's wearing leaves nothing to the imagination. Minseok curses under his breath as he allows his eyes to quickly roam over his body. He's seen it hundreds of times while showering in their football team's changing room and while playing video games together on Minseok's couch dressed in nothing but their underwear. Maybe accepting what he felt towards Luhan had been a bad idea. He should probably kick Jongdae in the balls tomorrow in thanks to making Minseok's feelings erupt to the surface like simmering lava.

 

There's something about seeing Luhan's body in the light of the moon rays. Unlike Minseok's muscular body, Luhan's is narrow. Narrow shoulders, narrow waist and narrow hips. One can tell that he plays football by the firm and barely protruding muscles on his thighs and calves. There's no six pack hidden under Luhan's oversized sweaters, but Minseok doesn't expect one, yet his mouth waters unintentionally.

 

"The water is already getting warm! It should get hot in no time," Luhan sings excitedly and motions for Minseok to join him by the edge of the pool. With hesitant steps, Minseok stands beside him and reaches his hand over the edge to touch the water. Goosebumps spread across his arms as the warm water soothes his cool hands.

 

"Last one in has to go skinny-dipping by the lake tomorrow!" Minseok yells and lunges towards the narrow ladder which is placed by the edge of the tub. To his surprise, Luhan ignores the ladder and climbs right over the edge where he's standing. He's in the tub in the blink of an eye.

 

"Suit yourself," Luhan laughs and gets attacked by Minseok who splashes water towards him without any mercy.

 

Once they agree that their water fight ends in a tie, they sink back against the opposite walls of the tub. Minseok is busy shooing away the mosquitoes who seem to be very eager to suck his blood tonight. But he figures the itchy bumps on his shoulders and neck will be worth it since he gets to spend time with Luhan.

 

"I don't understand why you agreed to come along when you detest bugs as much as you do," Luhan scoffs and shakes his head, his wet fringe plastered around his small face.

 

"Me neither, but I think Jongdae faking his own kidnapping may have played a small part of me losing any rationality I have left."

 

"He did what now?"

 

"You heard me. He called me this morning saying that someone was about to kill him and then hung up on me," Minseok explains and is rather satisfied when Luhan furrows his brows and casts a glance towards the cabin where Jongdae's probably fast asleep.

 

"I swear to God, Minseok. We have to play a prank on him someday, the prank of the century. He needs to know his place and make him realise that he can't mess with his elders in this way."

 

"You make it sound like we're old enough to live retirement home when you say it like that."

 

"The boy is two years younger than us! Yet he acts as if he's superior to us," Luhan complains and manages to look like a kicked puppy. Minseok swoons.

 

"That's because we're like his cool older cousins. He feels the need to act all sassy so that he can get on our God-like level, you know?" Minseok reasons, a laugh leaving his lips as the other friend rolls his eyes.  

 

They sit in silence after that. Thankfully, Minseok doesn't feel as awkward anymore, but there's still this lingering feeling as if something unsaid is hanging in the air. Maybe it's only Minseok who senses it because Luhan seems to be as unbothered as always. They talk about school and their families, about things that have been bothering them but also matters that have made them happy recently. It's like any other day they usually spend together, only this time they're sitting half-naked in a hot tub with the moon hanging above them, painted on a dark canvas.

 

To his surprise, it's Luhan who changes the topic a while later and asks about Minseok's love-life out of all things.

 

"I get that you're not interested in meeting juniors after what happened with you and Hani last Christmas break, but why won't you give anyone a chance? I know at least three girls who have mentioned that they find you attractive."

 

Minseok cringes at the mention of his last hook-up. Hani was a really sweet girl, no one could deny that. But she had a tendency to not know where the line crossed from being friends-with-benefits to full out wanting to make out with you in front of her family and friends. Minseok had kindly told her that they weren't looking for the same things in each other, and he still believes that she'd been completely fine with that. Probably since he'd seen her make out with his partner in English class two days later.

 

He hasn't been in a serious relationship since his high school days, but it's only now, three years later, that he finds himself looking for comfort in a special someone who's under no circumstances sitting right in front of him right at this moment.

 

"I'm just not interested in any of them," Minseok shrugs in what he which is an indifferent manner.

 

Luhan eyes him for a moment and Minseok shies away. Then the former asks, "Who are you interested in then?" Minseok takes too long to reply. "You're sure it's not the mention of girls that is throwing you off? You've mentioned that you dated a guy way back in elementary school. I know some pretty cool dudes who could be into you, Yifan not included." Luhan is trying to be nice with his offer, but talking about dating feels bad when the person you actually want is totally clueless.

 

The thing is that Minseok doesn't want any girl or boy who isn't Luhan.

 

"Let's just talk about something else, yeah?" Minseok offers and is thankful when Luhan smiles gently and nods.

 

"Have your sister called about your succulents well-being yet?"

 

- - -

 

Time flies, the water in the tub has been cool for an hour now and the two friends find themselves walking up the stair with their towels wrapped around them. Their attempt to make as little noise as possible is ruined when Luhan trips over one of the steps and hits his shin against the hard edge. Both of them turn an alarmingly shade of red as they suppress their laughter as to not wake up Yifan and Jongdae snoring soundly below them. After the minor incident, they continue their climb towards their room.

 

Minseok was right, the lights hanging across the ceiling plays a big part in creating a cosy atmosphere. Unfortunately, the bed is still quite small.

 

Feeling the tension in the room, Minseok walks over to the window and decides to change into clean underpants while looking outside. Someone – Luhan – opens and closes the door again and Minseok can hear the sound of his friend walking down the stair they just came up from. He must have walked downstairs to go to the bathroom.

 

While Luhan is away, Minseok sprints across the room and lay down on the bed. He makes sure to make himself comfortable by the far right of the bed, leaving enough room for Luhan to squeeze down beside him when he returns. He doesn't have to wait for his friend for too long, because soon enough, the familiar sound of light steps approaches the loft and in walks Luhan dressed in nothing but a yellow T-shirt and black boxers.

 

Something flutters in Minseok's chest upon the sight of his best friend. His damp hair is hanging in perfect stripes, framing his sunburnt face. His skin looks flushed after their long bath and going by the way the muscles in his legs are vibrating, Minseok can tell that he's cold. The butterflies in stomach doubles in size as Luhan removes his T-shirt as if it's the most common thing to do. And it should be. It should be common, so why does Minseok feel like a teenager falling in love all over again?

 

"What are you looking at?" Luhan questions and lets out the softest giggle in the history of time.

 

Minseok can't stop himself.

 

"I've never realised that you're actually pretty attractive?" The words come out as a question instead of a statement.

 

The flushed tinge in Luhan's skin turns even redder.

 

"You can't say stuff like that, Minseok," Luhan says and looks kind of frightened.

 

"Why can't I?"

 

If Luhan turns all pink and beautiful whenever Minseok compliments him, then he constantly wants to say stuff like that. He wants to see the always so cocky Luhan turn all shy and nervous whenever Minseok is genuine with his feelings towards him. To be able to tell him how beautiful and attractive and sexy he is, without making it feel weird between them. He wants Luhan and he wants Luhan to want him back.

 

"Because you will ruin everything if you do," is all Luhan says.

 

"Why would me telling you that you're hot ruin anything? I've always said that you're good-looking, so why would it be different now?" Minseok asks and he wishes his heart could stop rebelling. His chest is going to combust any second now. There's too much tension inside these four walls.

 

"Fuck it."

 

There's no time for Minseok to register what is happening. Because as soon as Luhan utters the two words, he's reduced the distance between the door and the bed and is now sitting on top of the blanket, straddling Minseok's lap. Minseok is sure something is moving against his lips, but his brain just blacked out and he's almost a hundred percent sure that this is the way he'll go. He'll leave this world without having the time to say goodbye to his family. He didn't even live long enough to see his sister get her PhD degree.

 

Until the sensation leaves his lips and he comes back to reality. Did he just dream or did Luhan actually kiss him? As he tries to shift in the lying position he's in, he can still feel the weight of something – or someone – sitting on top of him. With a pounding heart, he slowly opens his eyes only to see Luhan hovering over him, his pink face barely a few inches away.

 

Luhan kissed him and Minseok doesn't know how to proceed.

 

"Fuck." Luhan puts a shaking hand over his lips as his eyes widen in realisation. "Fuck fuck fuck."

 

"Hey..." Minseok tries but Luhan leans away, climbing off Minseok in a swift movement. He sits on the edge of the bed, his head hiding in his hands.

 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Minseok. I don't know what just happened." The words that leave Luhan are rushed and shaky. Minseok sits up and attempts to put a comforting arm over his friend's shoulder. To his dissatisfaction, Luhan tires to shy away.

 

"Lu, calm down. It's okay. I also...," he takes a deep breath. "I want you too." As soon as he speaks those words, yet another stone is lifted off his shoulders. Luhan stops breathing for a second and Minseok seizes the opportunity to lean into his side. "I want you too." He nuzzles his nose into the crook of Luhan's neck, placing his own hand on top of his. Luhan turns his face towards Minseok and he has to stop what he's doing.

 

"You... want me too?" Luhan asks if to make sure he heard him right.

 

Minseok nods and gathers the courage to look his friend in the eyes. "I've wanted you for a very long time now."

 

"Oh my god," Luhan repeats. "You're telling me I've been thirsting after you for almost a whole year while you've been feeling the exact same way?"

 

"A whole year? You've been hiding this for that long?"

 

"Now when I come to think of it, it's probably been more than a year. I've liked you since I first saw you on the football field."

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Minseok asks and he doesn't even know why he's offended. Here, Minseok thought he had the biggest crush on his best friend for half a year, and now Luhan is telling him that Luhan has liked him for more than three years. He feels played.

 

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Luhan counters and they sound just like their usual selves.

 

"Because I was scared shitless and I thought you would never talk to me again if I ever mentioned it."

 

"You know what? Let's just have this conversation another time. Now when I know that our feelings are mutual, I just want to kiss you." Luhan looks at Minseok as if he's sending some kind of request by using telekinesis. It's working.

 

"Kiss me."

 

And he does.

 

Luhan kisses all his built-up worries away. All the bad thoughts and all the bad memories are gone within seconds. Everything is Luhan and nothing else matters. They're both experienced when it comes to kissing and what not, but the feeling of Luhan's slightly chapped but soft lips massaging his own beats any kiss he's ever had before. As Minseok drags his hand through Luhan's black hair, a tongue begs for entrance at his mouth. Minseok wants to savour this feeling forever.

 

Minutes pass and things are getting hotter. Minseok's guts twitch in excitement as Luhan gently pushes him so that they're both laying down, Luhan straddling him in a familiar position. He kind of wishes they'd still be wearing their clothes so that they could undress each other in slow-motion, one piece of clothing thrown onto the floor after another. But that isn't the case and Minseok is content with that. Especially since one of Luhan's hand is already caressing his chest, fingers gently brushing against his nipples.

 

"Fuck, Minseok. You look so fucking good right now," Luhan groans as he removes his lips from Minseok's, gasping for air. "Can't believe it took me three years to finally end up in this position."

 

Minseok can do nothing but shiver at the words. "Less talking, more kissing." He wraps his arms around Luhan's neck and goes in for another kiss. Just to make everything more fun, he nibbles on his lower lip, causing the other boy to sigh loudly.

 

After what feels like only a couple of seconds but at the same time an eternity, Luhan makes his way down Minseok's torso. Minseok keeps his eyes closed, but he can still picture the way his best friend looks as his hands roam across his chest. His eyes snap open when the feeling of something warm and wet closes itself around one of his nipples. It's a sinful sight, Luhan sucking and nibbling on Minseok's nipples, but it's still one of the hottest things he's ever seen. If he wasn't hard before, he definitely is now.

 

While Luhan slowly works his way all the way down Minseok's stomach, leaving marks and traces of saliva as he goes lower and lower, Minseok uses his fingers to massage his friend's scalp. He drags his finger through Luhan's hair and softly pulls it since he knows that Luhan loves it when people play with his hair. It's the only way he can repay him as Luhan works his magic with his already swollen lips.

 

It's when Luhan's face is one inch away from his crotch that Minseok realises what they're doing. He's really about to have sex with his best friend of three years. It should be weird but it isn't. Not when he knows that both of them have been waiting for so long for this to happen. And he knows that it's not going to be a one-time thing. He loves Luhan and Luhan loves him. So whatever they're going to do tonight and wherever this leads, he knows that he'll always have Luhan.

 

"Are you still sure? Do you still want me?" Luhan's low voice takes Minseok back to the present, to where Luhan's lower face is hidden by the rise of Minseok's bulge.

 

"I've never wanted anything as much as I want this. I want this with you and I want you to want me just as much," Minseok says between ragged breaths.

 

Luhan uses his strong arms to pull himself up so that he can kiss Minseok one more time. "I've been wanting you for so long. I promise we'll talk about what this makes us once we're done with," he lets his eyes wander up and down himself and Minseok as if to show what he's talking about. "all of this," he finishes.

 

One more kiss and then he's back at Minseok's aching crotch. With as much self-discipline as Minseok can gather, he lets Luhan take his sweet time caressing his bulge. He massages it in the most gentle way, every so often palming Minseok's dick through his boxers. Minseok stirs at the sensation. He needs Luhan to do something now. He thanks the higher powers he doesn't believe in as Luhan finally removes Minseok's trunks from his hips. Luhan peppers his legs with kisses as he removes the piece of garnish in an almost painfully slow manner. Then he's back at Minseok's crotch. He almost faints at the sight of Luhan eying his dick, grabbing it with one firm hand.

 

And then the stroking begins.

 

Minseok mewls under his touch, back arching off the mattress. It feels so good when it's not his own hand stroking it. This time he doesn't have to create a mental image of the boy he loves. This time, said boy is right there. With his round eyes devouring Minseok alive, lips tinted in the most beautiful peachy colour and cool hands wrapping around Minseok's most precious body part.

 

If the stroke of Luhan's hand is good, then it's nothing compared to the way Minseok rolls his eyes back into his head as the former presses his mouth onto it. He proceeds to open his mouth to allow Minseok in.

 

"You're going to be the death of me," Minseok gushes as Luhan's sinful lips wrap so gorgeously around his shaft. The vibration of Luhan humming in response sends shivers across his skin.

 

Luhan takes his length as if it's no big deal, letting out small puffs of air from his nose. He swirls his tongue around and Minseok doesn't know what to do with his body. It takes all his willpower to keep his hips still in an attempt to not make it too uncomfortable for Luhan. While said boy is busy working his way up and down, one of his hands gently plays with Minseok's balls. He doesn't know how he'll be able to hold on long enough for them to actually begin the whole sex part. As if Luhan just read his mind, he backs away and gives the head of Minseok's shaft a soft kiss. Then his eyes meet Minseok's groggy ones.

 

"So how do you want to do this?" he asks as his hand continues to trace over Minseok's abdomen. "As you probably know, I've never been with another man before."

 

Minseok shifts so that he's leaning on his elbows. "It doesn't matter for me. Anything will be good as long as I know it's you I'm doing this with."

 

"If that's the case, then can I... uhm how do you say it...," Luhan hesitates and Minseok sits up straight so that they're on the same eye level. "Can I do it to you? I'd love to try another time, of course! But I don't want to be a crying mess our first time together, you know?" Luhan looks adorable when he splutters.

 

Minseok leans in and presses his lips to Luhan's. There's a hunger inside of him that he's never felt before. "I understand and it's okay. There's actually nothing else I'd rather want than to have you inside of me right now."

 

"Fuck, that sounds so hot," Luhan groans against Minseok's mouth and proceeds to push him down on the bed. Minseok feels like dying when Luhan grinds his hips against his own in a graceful motion, the friction almost unbearably pleasuring. Their bodies have already managed to work up a sweat which makes everything seem even more messy and hot. Luhan's dick is getting harder inside his boxers and Minseok can picture it perfectly. Every bump of every vein.

 

"Please," Minseok whimpers in a not so Minseok-way. He never begs, but for Luhan, he will beg until there's no self-respect left in his body. He needs Luhan to do something.

 

Luhan catches the hint and quickly removes his lips from Minseok's neck. He makes his way down Minseok's body, a bit quicker this time. Once his face is positioned in front of his friend's crotch, he licks his lips nervously. Minseok puts a pillow under his lower back to give himself support to what's to come.

 

"Shit!" Luhan says and sits up again. "Since I usually don't have sex with my guy friends, I don't have any lube with me." Minseok chuckles and points towards his trunk on the other side of the room.

 

"Luckily for us, I always carry the most important necessities."

 

Luhan shakes his head fondly and hurries to grab the bottle of lube and a condom from the bag. He drops the objects onto the bed and then removes his own underwear. To Minseok's delight, his dick springs up and continues to point towards the ceiling even when the underwear can't support its weight any longer. They must be doing this right since both of them are as erected as two excited virgins.

 

"Back to this glorious ass of yours," Luhan mumbles and positions himself the same way he crouched in front of Minseok's shaft before. The former squirts some lube onto his fingers and brings them to Minseok's hole.

 

He starts by teasing, only his fingertip grazing the sensitive skin. It's not until Minseok literally whines, that he slowly pushes the first finger in. It's no sweat for him. The uncomfortable but yet satisfying stretch usually comes by the third finger. Luhan moves it in and out as gently as he can and Minseok would probably be swooning over how cute his best friend is if it wasn't for him already being a whimpering mess. It's going to be a long night for him, he can already tell.

 

He feels so exposed in this position, back flat against the mattress, both legs spread wide. The muscles of his thighs trembles as Luhan bends his finger slightly.

 

"Am I doing this right?" Luhan has the audacity to ask as Minseok nearly drools onto his pillow.

 

"Yeah, keep doing what you're doing," he encourages and uses one of his hands to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

 

Not long after, Luhan adds a second finger. This is where Minseok has to force himself to lower his voice so that he won't wake up Jongdae and Yifan downstairs. He can't believe one of his best friends are working his fingers in and out of his ass while his other friends are sleeping cluelessly one floor below.

 

"Okay, you have to do this to me later," Luhan states after a few minutes, his eyes never leaving his task at hand. "From the way you look, it must feel fucking fantastic."

 

"Gladly," is all he's able to reply between shaky breaths.

 

After a couple more minutes, Minseok lets Luhan add a third finger. It's a stretch, as it always is. The discomfort must be showing on his face because Luhan leans over to kiss Minseok again. His free hand begins to stroke him through the dull ache, and it feels better almost right away. Since Luhan is leaning towards the long-rather-than-thick side, it shouldn't hurt too much once they get to that. Eyebrows still furrowed, Minseok forces himself to relax, to let Luhan work his magic with him. If he hadn't known better, he would never have thought that Luhan had never done this before. The way he angles his fingers feels like something only a pro would do.

 

"Do you think you're ready?" Luhan asks and Minseok cranes his neck to look down on him. He smirks as he notices Luhan's erection, already leaking with precum.

 

"Yeah, just add some more lube and I think I'll be good. And don't forget the condom," he adds.

 

Luhan struggles to open the package with his shaking hands, so Minseok offers to help. In a practised motion, he rolls the condom onto Luhan's length, which earns him a satisfied moan from the latter. The lower part of Minseok's body feels cold and empty without the presence of Luhan's slender finger, but the emptiness is soon replaced with excitement as Luhan positions himself over him. His firm arms are placed on each side of Minseok's head, his short-winded breaths fanning over his warm face.

 

They exchange more kisses, not so innocent this time. Their hormones are taking over and Minseok can't stop himself from stroking Luhan's erection, nibbling on his neck and earlobes all the while. A strong hand lifts Minseok's right leg up in the air, knee bending right where Luhan's hand is placed. He takes a deep breath as Luhan places his length by Minseok's entrance.

 

"Oh my...". All thoughts leave his body as Luhan presses into him.

 

As expected the fit isn't too tight, but it's still a stretch for Minseok. After all, it's been a long time since he had anything up his ass that wasn't his own fingers. Luhan takes his time filling Minseok up, one inch at a time. He makes sure to whisper words of encouragement as he drags his fingers through Minseok's sweaty fringe, and Minseok body responds immediately.

 

Once Luhan is all the way in, Minseok moves his hips just to embrace the feeling of having something inside of him. The wait has definitely been worth it, he realises that now, as the other boy slowly grinds into him. Back and forth.

 

"Are you doing okay, baby?"

 

Minseok's insides squirm at the pet name. "Go faster... please," he gasps and Luhan answers by snapping his hips forward, causing Minseok's whole body to shake. His hands search for something to hold onto, but he decides that the bed sheet will have to do for now. The other's hips are smashing into him at an unforgivable pace and Minseok has to cover his mouth with his hand so that he won't scream out loud.

 

There's no mercy left in Luhan by now, not when he realises that Minseok is loving every snap of his hips. The sound of their damp skin smashing into each other should be alarmingly loud, but none of them cares. Both of them are lost in the sensation of each other. Luhan lowers Minseok's leg onto the mattress so that his arm can rest for a moment. Instead, he places both hands on Minseok's waist, holding him down as the latter tries to meet Luhan's hips. The pace changes from time to time. Sometime Luhan slows down to let Minseok catch his breath and then the next second he dives in again only to slam into him restlessly.

 

"Turn around," Luhan orders once Minseok lets out an unholy whimper, and he obeys immediately. Ass in the air and dick leaking of precum, Minseok feels like a hot mess. He barely gets a second of rest until Luhan positions himself behind him, slamming into him once again. "I wish you could see yourself right now, Minseok. You look so fucking good like this." The voice behind him is deep and hoarse as if uttering a single word is a challenge in itself.

 

"If you're going to talk like that then I'll be done for in a matter of seconds," Minseok warns and arches his back as Luhan hits the right spot with every thrust. He's not going to last much longer.

 

Two strong hands grab onto his hips, gripping so hard that they might leave bruises. Minseok uses his own arms as support as he tries to hold himself upright. Both his arms are shaking like crazy and he makes a mental note to join Yifan at their local gym someday. Without warning Luhan snakes his hand around Minseok's waist and begins to stroke his throbbing erection. The knot in Minseok's abdomen builds up and with a silent scream, he comes.

 

Minseok has had intercourse with both woman and men many times before. But not once has he had an orgasm as intense at this one. He would've fallen onto the bed if it wasn't for Luhan supporting his torso with his hands. A vibration strong enough to cause an earthquake spreads through his body and every limb of his feels like they're on fire. Spurts of white land on the sheet under him and he as to bite down into the pillow as Luhan fucks him through his high. Said boy continues to slam into him in a merciless manner, chasing his own orgasm. Minseok's backside is just starting to ache when Luhan finally comes with a low growl. He doesn't move but Minseok can still feel the way his dick twists inside of him. Once Luhan regains consciousness, he slowly pulls out and tosses the condom into the bin beside the bed.

 

Minseok's seeing stars as he finally manages to open his eyes once Luhan flops down next to him. They're a tangle of sweaty limbs covered in all sorts of unpleasant fluids and Minseok thinks he's in love.

 

"That was kind of great," he croaks and looks down to where Luhan is resting his head an inch from his stomach.

 

"That was kind of perfect, yeah," Luhan agrees and stretches his neck, begging for more kisses. Minseok isn't one to deprive a needy Luhan of his kisses, so he dips down and catches Luhan's lips with his own.

 

They stay silent for a while, Minseok finding comfort in the way Luhan breathes deeply in the quiet room.

 

"So what does this make us?" Minseok asks once he gathers enough courage. He's pretty confident that Luhan will continue to be his friend after what they just did, but there's still anxiety building up inside of him while waiting for an answer.

 

"I'd like it if you still want to be with me like this," Luhan suggests and looks up at Minseok. "This doesn't have to change anything unless you want it to."

 

"You mean that you only want to be with me like this if we're having sex? Like friends with benefits?" There's a lump forming in his throat as he speaks. This isn't what he wanted.

 

Luhan looks away, staring into Minseok's stomach. "If you want to be friend with benefits, then sure."

 

"But what if I want to have you in a committed relationship type of way?" Minseok dares ask. "I mean, I love what we just did, it was amazing. But this isn't what I meant when I say that I want you. I want you in every way, as a best friend, lover and... boyfriend?"

 

"Oh my god, thank you," Luhan exhales and moves closer to Minseok so that they're now facing each other. "I thought I had got everything wrong! I was sure you liked me and that I liked you but then you mentioned friends with benefits and I thought we misunderstood each other."

 

"You were the one who got me into panic-mode when you agreed!" Minseok barely gets the time to defend himself before Luhan is up in his face again, peppering him with kisses. He kisses his forehead, his temples, the top of his head, and Minseok feels loved. Why had he ever felt the need to contemplate Luhan's words? This is what they're going to be from now on. Two boys tangled into each other, laughing at each other's foolishness while exchanging kisses and cuddles.

 

The bed doesn't seem as tiny anymore.

 

\-      - -

 

Minseok wakes up with a sore back and a leg pressed between his thighs. He opens his eyes slowly and forces them to adjust to the daylight seeping through the blinds. The leg between his thigh does, of course, belong to Luhan and Minseok has to literally force his heart to calm down as he studies the boy in his arms. Luhan's hair is a mess from last night's events and Minseok is pretty sure he probably looks the same.

 

Everything had gone so smoothly yesterday, from the hot tub and onwards. Even as Minseok takes the time to think about yesterday's events, he can't think of anything that he'd like to change. The butterflies in his stomach doubles in size at the thought of waking up to this every morning, a sleepy Luhan clinging onto him as a needy baby. He can probably grow used to this, he reckons. He grows even more certain when Luhan wakes up a moment later, snuggling into his side, stretching his neck so that he can give Minseok a good morning kiss. Yepp, he can definitely get used to this.

 

With an aching back and wobbly legs, Minseok follows Luhan down the stairs when they're both dressed in their respective pyjamas. A very human-sounding wolf howl greets them as they reach the bottom floor. Yifan – who is currently making them sandwiches in the kitchen corner – looks at Jongdae with startled eyes and raised eyebrows. Jongdae on the other hand  – who was the one who howled – has dropped his phone where he is lying in the sofa, winking frantically at both Minseok and Luhan.

 

"Is there something stuck in your eye, Jongdae?" Minseok asks from where he and Luhan stopped right by the stair. Jongdae pays him no mind.

 

"Would you look at that, Yifan!" Yifan flinches at the mention of his name. "The lovebirds of the century have finally blessed us with their presence. Long live, my kings, long live!"

 

"What do you mean? They clearly just woke up, let them live, Jongdae," Yifan mutters and is just about to continue buttering their sandwiches when Jongdae interrupts.

 

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying! They woke up now at 1 PM because they were too busy eating each other out instead of sleeping!"

 

Minseok is not surprised that Jongdae knows, so he doesn't bother to protest. Instead, he throws an annoyed glare in his friend's direction which earns him another wink. Luhan looks like he's been caught having an affair with the president, but he neither denies nor agrees to what Jongdae is implying. As expected, Yifan looks like he just saw the ghost of Michael Jackson. That's presumably a fair way to react when one finds out that their friends are sleeping with each other.

 

"What do you mean?" Yifan repeats and puts down the buttering knife to turn his whole attention to his three friends.

 

The exaggerated roll of Jongdae's eyes could've gotten him an Oscar. "I mean that I was right about Minseok and Lu's mutual crushes on each other. Based on the noise they made yesterday I'm pretty confident to say that one of them got a dick up their ass while you were too busy snoring so loudly that the roof was about to fall in. Also, you owe me five dollars."

 

"Wait, you guys made a bet about us getting together?" Luhan asks bewildered.

 

"Of course we did! Or rather, I mentioned that your 100 percent hetero ass was at least a bit gay for Minseok and that you would act against your own words someday, and look where we are now. But Yifan didn't think I was genuine so he only placed a bet because he needs the money to buy that new gaming PC or whatever."

 

"It's not just any PC! It's actually one of the newest and most-"

 

"Yeah yeah, you aren't getting your money so what difference does it make," Jongdae yawns and strolls towards the two stunned friends by the stairs. "I love you guys and I'm so happy that I'll finally be free from witnessing all of this emotionally exhausting pining towards each other."

 

"We love you too?" Luhan says in a rather uncertain way but all four of them knows that the words are genuine.

 

Jongdae forces them into a tight embrace and presses a wet kiss to both their temples. Once he lets go, he grins widely and begins setting the table. In the meantime, Yifan walks up to where they're still standing glued to the floor. He eyes them both up and down as if trying to puzzle everything together inside his head.

 

"I'm not sure whether I'm happy for you or if I'm offended that you didn't mention any of this to me," he explains and crosses his long arms as if someone physically hurt him. Minseok puts an assuring hand on his shoulder.

 

"You're not the only one that feels left out, Yifan. It wasn't until yesterday that Jongdae brought it up and I didn't even know that Luhan liked me until late last night. And sure, Jongdae was the one to mention our," he throws a hesitant look in Luhan's direction. "relationship," he continues and smiles when Luhan grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers. "But even if Jongdae wouldn't have mentioned it, we still would have, because our secrets are your secrets too, you know?"

 

"Okay, okay, I guess you're right. Here." Yifan ends up embracing them just as Jongdae did a minute earlier. "Just don't get into each other's pants while we're around." He looks over at Jongdae who widens his eyes like an owl would. "Or maybe just when I'm around. I think we all know that Jongdae wouldn't mind too much." They all laugh at that.

 

And just like that, they go back to preparing a very late breakfast. This trip was definitely one of Jongdae's better ideas, especially since Minseok has ended up gaining so many things in just one day. Now he knows that Yifan and Jongdae won't throw him out even as he broke the bro-code to get together with someone in their group of friends. Luhan has always been around, but never like this. Now, Minseok can have Luhan in any way he wants. If he needs a best friend too laugh with, Luhan is here. If he needs a shoulder to cry on, Luhan is here. And if he needs a boyfriend to make out with until even Jongdae is pretending to vomit, Luhan is here.

 

"Guys I have to tell you something," Luhan says in the middle of a bite. They're sitting by the table outside the cabin, munching on Yifan's sandwiches.

 

"What is it now?" Jongdae asks as if he couldn't care less.

 

"I don't think I'm 100 percent straight any longer."

 

Jongdae rolls his eyes yet again and Yifan shakes his head as if everything he's ever believed in has been a lie.

 

"Sure, Jan," Minseok deadpans.

 

And this time, there's no hidden sarcasm behind the words.

  
  



End file.
